


Sheepish

by DelectableDildo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Size Kink, Sweat, heat exhaustion, pent up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelectableDildo/pseuds/DelectableDildo
Summary: The junkers take shelter in the scorching Australian heat, rummaging through abandoned motels. They discover a few things about eachother that may not have been possible had the weather been tolerable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I got that Reaper 76 thing going on but here's a RoadRat for ya'll

It was early in the morning, the temperature had already climbed at an uncomfortable rate. Because of this, the dry air caused many of the junkers to take shelter is secluded areas. Junkrat and Roadhog had settled on an abandoned motel, scavenging for scraps and other treasures in the area. They agreed that they should wait out the heat until the sun sets, and packed most of their belongings in one of the messy rooms. Roadhog was listening to the soft clicks that came from the other's fiddling. Junkrat, impatient to set up on a nearby table, threw his belongings on the floor and quickly began assembling inventions. His dirtied arms jerked to and fro, picking up miscellaneous nuts and bolts in the silence of the room. The hog snorted, his gaze shifting over the younger one out of habit.

"Heehhe, hey Hog, hold this here for a minute yeah?"

Junkrat shoved a makeshift bomb in front of him, his hand holding one section in place.

"If ya let go, it'll explode in our faces aight?"

He said teasingly, releasing the pressure as Roadhog laid a single finger on it. He grunted in response, following the junker's quick movements.

"Thanks mate."

He quickly fiddled with some junk beside him, turning back to his contraption and looking at Roadhog excitedly. Junkrat shushed his hand away to fit a section neatly into place, giggling at the sound of a snap.

"Aahahha it's done!"

He bit his lip, legs kicking in the air like a child on Christmas morning. Roadhog rolled his eyes, shifting his position away from the other to continue inspecting his weapon for damage. Junkrat always got excited after a successful invention, and always excused himself to do god knows what. Junkrat seized his little fit and stood with his new invention that laid in between his hands.

"Heh heh... hoooo! I'll be off in a bit...!"

Junkrat ran his fingers over the bomb, clicking his teeth together as he kicked whatever debris was in his way as he left. The older one sighed, partially removing his mask to breath as soon as Junkrat disappeared out the tattered door. The heat felt thick across rough skin, the older man ran his tongue across chapped lips which rendered useless due to dry air. The rat was always a pain to deal with, but if it meant coin, it honestly isn't that bad. The kid is actually a genius.... but an idiot sometimes.

"Oi, alright tested things out it's okay."

Junkrat hollered towards the slightly ajar door as he approached.

"Ya ain't pissin' in there are ya?"

He giggled, entering the door to the worn down motel room with his back turned. Still fixated on the numerous marks and soot spots over the rats' back, Roadhog managed to pull his mask back over. He grunted in a familiar contested tone, which was cue for Junkrat to turn around in an unsure manner. Junkrat was always one for privacy, especially towards a man more than almost twice his age and size.

The day went on normally, nibbling on rations, assembling ammunition, and fixing up whatever gear they had on from previous brawls. The heat was almost unbearable however, the temperature was at its peak at three in the afternoon which caught both junkers off guard. Junkrat didn't seem to handle the heat very well, as he constantly fidgeted at every other second. His little inventions have gotten less and less complicated as the day went on. It seemed he was excusing himself to test them out more often, and Roadhog grew slightly concerned. If the rat needed something he would just tell him, he usually does. 

 

"I'm on a role here hog, I'll be back in a jiffy-"

Junkrat huffed, rubbing the sweat off his brow.

"... it's hot out, you'll get dehydrated."

Roadhog bellowed in the silent room, eyeing the partly opened canteen next to the other. 

"You're drinking all of our damn water."

"Uhh.... yeah..."

His face had been at a constant red tint, words slurring at every sentence. This appeared to be a sign of heat exhaustion to the hog.

".....last... one then... I-I promise...!"

Junkrat laughed nervously, picking up a random piece of junk and speeding off again.

The scrawny kid didn't even try to cover up the fact he picked literal trash as an excuse to leave. Roadhog was annoyed at this point, and left the slightly cool motel room into the blistering heat of Australia. He looked around but saw no sign of his companion, so he searched in other rooms. His patience had grown similar the rat, carelessly flinging open half broken doors of the hotel rooms. Still nothing, but some pieces of junk caught his eye, as they were the same ones Junkrat used to 'test' out. Except they didn't appeared used at all, and just thrown to the side as Junkrat left. This was suspicious to Roadhog, so he climbed up the second floor to search for any other clues.

"Kh-"

He heard a slight cackle, similar to Junkrat, so Roadhog followed the noise into another room and listened beside it, the door slightly open.

"...F-fuuuhck-,"

Roadhog froze, peering into the door but saw nothing.

"Ah-!"

"Hey Junkrat?!"

Roadhog yelled, shoving the door open in order to find the other.

"You alright..-"

His voice trailed off as he viewed Junkrat in the room, sitting on a rather large bed with his back turned. His face was flushed red, Junkrat's body shuttered as he heard his companion's voice, but quickly leaned over and held his arms.

"Wh- Hey...! What're ya..."

Junkrats voice grew quiet, his body still shivering.

"....Gee! C-can't I have privacy here?! A guy's gotta have his own me time...!"

He tried to manage a smile, but it came across as forced.

 

"... Yeah, sorry. Tell me next time."

The older one tilted his head, glad he has a mask to cover his expression. Junkrat giggles nervously, still clutching onto the heat in his pants. Roadhog shifted his gaze onto the other, his skin was moist, body constantly moving from the adrenaline. The hog felt his pants tighten up, a little surprised at his own reaction to the younger one. The atmosphere was so tense in that moment, Roadhog turned his body nervously and stepped towards the door. The younger one whined, turning his body to face the other in a desperate attempt to call him back.

"W-w-wait! Hog!"

He stopped, and turned back slowly, capturing Junkrat's mess of a body in full view. Roadhog lifted his pants in a timid manner, his breathing quickened underneath the mask as the two stared each other down. Roadhog staggered at Junkrat's current appearance, his chest was heaving up and down rather quickly with a face painted in a deep red. A smile crept up on his lips, spreading his legs apart slightly so part of his member showed over the side of his thigh.

"...Hey... you're pent up too... heheh,"

Roadhog nearly gasped at the remark, the rat's face appeared sinister as the words rolled off his tongue. 

"...Come here,"

The rat breathed, clenching the side of his shorts.

Roadhog held his own breath, not shifting his gaze from the other. He technically had to do everything Junkrat says. For half of the spoils they earn, he can't afford to be at risk for unemployment. Roadhog only grunted a reply, slowly approaching the other, who was practically half naked at this point. Junkrat's legs kicked a bit, tempted to hold onto the hog but reclaimed his robotic hand as he felt overwhelmed by Roadhog's gaze.

"H-hey, I can't help it- hog, this weather is making me go crazy..."

Junkrat bit his lip, this time in a more lewd manner. He slowly reached down to his pelvic area, his fleshy hand creeping along his exposed member.

"...D-do me favor yeah, I won't bug ya anymore." 

He exhaled deeply, his eyes peering into the dark lens of the older one before him. Roadhog was slightly annoyed at how flustered he had become, the heat accumulating in his mask only bothered him more.

"Hog?"

The rat broke the silence, a nervous smile creeping up his face as he was still unsure of Roadhog's state.   
All that could be heard was the occasional creak of the motel room settling, which only made the tension worse. 

Junkrat nearly squealed when a large hand wrapped around his thin figure and was suddenly scooped up, hanging off Roadhog's shoulder in a swift motion.

"Oi- mate wait! Least let me pull my dick back in-"

Junkrat struggled a bit, trying his best not to fall off as the hog grudgingly stepped out of the nearly demolished room. The younger one was filled with confusion and arousal. Roadhog's intention was still unclear, which terrified him. The rat suddenly let out a high pitch whine, which was quickly silenced by his hands. Junkrat cursed silently as every large step the hog took was followed by a flow of pleasure. His exposed erection rubbed against the larger one's shoulder, every whine that escaped only made the hog grunt beneath the mask.

In no time, the two were back in their old, somewhat clean room, tattered in the belongings they left behind, and Roadhog carelessly threw the younger one onto the bed. He was taken aback at the state of his boss- snorting a bit as the hog took a long look at the others posture.

"Alright alright! I'll stop jus' don't kill me-!" 

Junkrat's voice nearly broke, but jolted at the sight of Roadhog climbing onto the bed before him.

"How crazy are you?" 

A deep voice echoed, Roadhog fidgeted with his pants, his voice sounding more muffled than before. Junkrat was speechless, his heart beating rapidly after those words were uttered.

A crooked smile formed regardless, even though it seemed inappropriate for the time. The smaller junker ran various scenarios through his head, his fingers trembled at every though as they desperately tried to grab at what torn sheets were beneath him.  
This big guy can't be serious.


End file.
